A Happy Holiday
by PinkFlamingo22
Summary: CHAP. 2 All Botan wants for Christmas is Kurama. But she doesn't think he likes her. What she doesn't know is that Kurama is planning on telling her how he feels about her on Christmas Eve. KB, YK, YK, HOC
1. Shopping Woes

A Happy Holiday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! It's Lobsterblue22 here! First off, I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! Hope your holiday season is awesome! Since I was in the holiday spirit I decided to do a little something featured around the holidays. This story is mostly focused on Botan and Kurama, but the other characters will be in most of it. It's Christmas time and Botan only really wants one thing; Kurama. What she doesn't know is that Kurama is planning to tell her how he feels about her. See how it turns out in this story featuring romance, comedy and good holiday fun!  
  
Okay, now I can babble about whatever! I diffidently need to talk about the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Omg! That movie has to be the BEST movie on earth! Just a warning: Bring Tissue! I was balling the last half- hour of the movie! It was just, I can't even find the words! If you haven't seen it yet, I strongly recommend that you go and see it! I was not disappointed at all during the movie! I laughed, I cried, both at the same time! Well, I feel that I have done my good deed for the day! Trust me, if you are into the LotR then you will LOVE this movie!  
  
Oh, and if you are one of the people who have been reading my other story, 'Girls just wanna have fun', don't worry! I am not done with it! I will continue that! And if you haven't read it, please check it our sometime! I have heard from my faithful reviewers that it is very funny!  
  
On to the story!! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
"Botan! Come and look at this!"  
  
I glanced over a Keiko. She was staring in one of the many windows that lined the sidewalk. Her face was alight with joy. I walked over to her and looked inside too.  
  
"Oh, wow. That's beautiful!" I exclaimed upon seeing the piece of jewelry Keiko was looking at.  
  
It was a gold bracelet clustered with diamonds all the way around it. Each of the diamonds sparkled with a dazzling light. Displayed beside it were matching earrings and necklace.  
  
"I wish that Yusuke would think to get me something like this. Last year he bought me movies and CDs." Keiko said, with a pout.  
  
It was true that Yusuke didn't really think hard about nice things to get her. He had gotten her jewelry before, of course, but nothing like this. I might just have to have a little chat with him.  
  
"He's just not really the romantic type." Yet, I added to myself.  
  
"Well, anyway, what's on the list next?" Keiko looked away from the jewelry to me.  
  
I pulled out the list I had written this morning. Keiko and I, along with Yukina, were planning a Christmas party at Keiko's house. So, we had to buy decorations, food and whatever else we would need. So far we had only managed to order a Christmas ice-cream cake. We kept getting distracted by all of the windows displaying wonderful gifts for sale.  
  
"Next would be the table cloth, placemats, and centerpiece." I read from the list.  
  
Keiko had planned a huge dinner for all of our friends. It was defidenly going to be weird sitting down to a nice meal at the same table as Hiei. And his new 'friend' as he put it. Lately we have been seeing him hanging around a girl with deep, blue eyes and long, blonde hair. For the longest time he never introduced her to us, saying she was just a friend. When we finally did meet her we found out her name was Kira. She seemed very nice and fond of Hiei. When Keiko invited her to the party Hiei actually blushed!  
  
"How many place mats are we gonna need?" Keiko thought outloud.  
  
"I'm still not sure if Shizuru is coming. Should I call her and ask?"  
  
"Yeah, do you have your cell phone?"  
  
I nodded while opening my purse. I pulled out my purple cell phone and turned it on. Instantly it beeped, telling me that I had a new message. Two new messages, actually.  
  
"Just a sec, I have messages." Keiko nodded and turned back to the window to admire the jewelry.  
  
The first one was from Yusuke.  
  
'Hey Botan, it's me! I need you to, OW! Hey, get off me you dumbass! Sorry, stupid Kuwabara. Anyways, I need you to give me ideas for Keiko. I have no clue what to get her and I don't want to disappoint her again. Why are girls so hard to by for!? I only have three more days! Well, g'bye! Damn it! Kuwabara! I am gonna kill you! Yeah right Urameshi! Haha!'  
  
I laughed at my friends when the message ended. They're goofballs. I have no doubt that Kuwabara was trying to piss Yusuke off on purpose.  
  
The next message, to my surprise, was from Kurama.  
  
'Hello Botan. I have a question concerning the party. When do you want us there by? I can come early if you girls need help getting ready. Oh, and Yukina wanted me to tell you that she remembered that you guys are going to need eggnog. That is all, sorry to bother you. Seeya later.'  
  
Always the gentleman, I thought, smiling. He was the kindest person I have ever met.  
  
"Hey, Keiko. Yukina wants us to buy eggnog too."  
  
"I'm surprised we didn't think of that before."  
  
"I'm gonna call Shizuru now." I pressed the '3' on my phone, I have all of my friends on speed dial. The phone started to ring.  
  
"Who was the other message from Botan?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Um, Oh hold on, someone picked up!" I sighed mentally.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
"Hi Shizuru! How are you?"  
  
'Awake now, thanks to you.'  
  
"Oh! You were sleeping? Sorry, I just have a quick question."  
  
'Yeah, what is it?' she yawned.  
  
"Will you be coming to the party?"  
  
'I didn't tell you yet? Oh, yeah, I forgot! Me and a friend are going on road trip. So, no, I'm not gonna be able to go. We're leaving tomorrow.'  
  
"Oh that's ok! Hope you have fun! Seeya when you get back!"  
  
There was a click, then silence.  
  
"She can't go. She's going on a road trip."  
  
"Aww. I was really hoping she could be there with us!" Keiko said.  
  
"Yeah, so we're only gonna need, eight place mats?"  
  
"That sounds about right. Shall we?" Keiko asked, holding her arm out to me. I smiled and hooked mine in hers.  
  
We headed towards the mall in search of place mats. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And why am I here again?" a very annoyed Hiei complained.  
  
"Because you need to get out more. You need to experience the joy of Christmas shopping." Kurama answered simply.  
  
"I get out enough for my liking. And this whole crazed Christmas shopping thing doesn't make sense."  
  
"Why not?" Kurama stopped outside a café, debating whether or not they should get something to eat.  
  
"I don't see why people act like lunatics while they're shopping. In the last store we were in, an old lady knocked some guy out with her cane just to get a toy."  
  
Kurama laughed. He pulled open the café door.  
  
"I just hope you don't start acting like a maniac someday." Hiei said, walking through the door.  
  
"Why do you think I would?" Kurama asked, puzzled by his friend's statement.  
  
"You've been around these humans too long. You're starting to act, weird."  
  
They seated themselves at a table next to the window. There were only a few people in the café. An elderly couple drinking tea and talking about what to get their grandchildren, a mother with her two twin daughters, and a man in a business suit, probably on his break.  
  
"How so, Hiei?"  
  
"You get all hyped up around these 'holidays'. Buying people things and acting all nice to people you don't know."  
  
"It's the holiday spirit, Hiei. And don't forget that you have to buy presents too. One for whoever's name you pulled out of the hat, and you should buy one for Kira. By the way, how is she?" Kurama asked with a smile.  
  
"Shut up Fox."  
  
A waitress came and asked what they wanted to drink.  
  
"We'll both have hot chocolate please." Kurama answered politely.  
  
"That secret santa thing is stupid." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Why? Who did you get?"  
  
A sour look came onto Hiei's face.  
  
"I got the moron." He said with a scowl.  
  
Kurama started laughing. The fact that Hiei was just unlucky enough to get the orange haired human and the look on his face was too much for the fox.  
  
"It's not that funny. It's not funny at all." Hiei said.  
  
"Right. Sorry. So, what are you going to get him?" Kurama asked still smiling.  
  
"A good ass-kicking."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"I don't know what that moron likes!"  
  
"Why don't you ask Yusuke? I'm sure he could give you some ideas."  
  
"I don't want to buy him anything. He doesn't deserve anything. Accept for that ass-kicking."  
  
Their hot chocolate was served and Kurama ordered a bowl of chicken and rice soup. Hiei ordered the special, which was a BLT with a side of cole slaw.  
  
"Hiei, just go and buy him a shirt or something. We can only spend $25 on our person anyways."  
  
"What are you getting your person?"  
  
Kurama had chosen Botan's name out of the hat. He was happy with that, but didn't know what to get her. He didn't want to get her something dumb, he wanted to give her something she would like, something special.  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"Hn. This after you have been bugging me for the past 10 minutes."  
  
"I have Botan."  
  
With that simple sentence, Hiei realized why Kurama was having a hard time with her gift. He knew of the fox's feelings towards the blue haired girl. He knew that Kurama had liked her for the longest time.  
  
"Get her some frilly, pink, girly thing and she'll be happy."  
  
"It's not that easy Hiei. I want it to be something that she'll love."  
  
"She's not even gonna know that it's from you, so why does it matter?"  
  
"Good question, why does it matter? Kuwabara's not gonna know it's from you so just get him something."  
  
"Here ya go, boys!" The waitress set their food in front of them.  
  
"Thank you. Uh, miss?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have a minute? I would like to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure, hun. What is it?"  
  
"Well, me and my friends are doing a secret santa thing and the person that I got is someone really special to me. A girl. We can only spend $25 on them and I was wondering if you knew of anything around that price that she would love."  
  
"Hmm. That is kinda tough. I would say find something unique, something that fits that person. A little trinket that would mean something to them. Sorry if that's not the kind of answer you were looking for."  
  
"No, that's great. Thank you for your opinion and you time."  
  
"No problem." She said with a smile.  
  
"Was that helpful?" Hiei asked, his mouth full of his BLT.  
  
"Yes, I believe it was." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How 'bout this Keiko?" I asked.  
  
I held up a centerpiece with Christmas little Christmas trees all around it. Inside there was room to put a small pot.  
  
"We could probably put a poinsettia inside, don't you think?"  
  
"That's a great idea Botan! Do you think we will be able to find matching table cloth?"  
  
"I'm sure we could find something."  
  
I placed the centerpiece in the cart.  
  
"What isle are the table cloths in?" Keiko asked, circling around to find an employee to help them.  
  
"Read the isle signs, it's a crafty type store. There has to be a table cloth isle."  
  
"Do you ladies need help finding anything?" the voice from behind us startled us, causing us to jump.  
  
"Sorry, didn't here you sneaking up on us." I said, sarcastically.  
  
"My apologies. Were you looking for something in particular?"  
  
"Yeah, table cloths. Do you have them here?" Keiko asked the man.  
  
"Yes, I believe they are in isle 7. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope! Thanks anyways!" I grabbed Keiko's arm and pulled her away while pushing the cart.  
  
"Man! That guy was creepy!" I said.  
  
"No kidding! I hate when people do that!"  
  
"Now where is isle 7?"  
  
I squinted around the store until I saw a the isle 7 marker hanging from the ceiling, all the way on the other side of the large store. I sighed.  
  
"It's way over there Keiko, and if we're gonna make it there by nightfall, we better get going now!" I joked.  
  
"Ok, just let me pack an over night bag!"  
  
I started laughing. Keiko was so much fun to shop with. ~*~  
  
"What color should we go with?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Well, there's gold, red and green in the cneterpiece, so I guess either of those." I said.  
  
"I didn't know there coul be so many table cloths in one store."  
  
"Yeah, really. Oh! Here look at this! It's almost perfect!"  
  
Keiko came over and looked at the table cloth. It had all three of the colors as on our centerpiece.  
  
"No it is perfect! Good eye, Botan!" Keiko said.  
  
"Here, I'll get it out of here, then we need place mats, and we're out of this hell hole!" I exclaimed.  
  
I grabbed the table cloth, but it wouldn't budge. I pulled again and realized that it was stuck under about 15 million other table cloths. I pulled as hard as I could and it came free.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Then the worst happened. One table cloth fell at my feet, then another. More kept falling from the shelves, all in their little plastic packages.  
  
"Botan!? What did you do!?" Keiko asked.  
  
I looked around dumbfounded as half of the table cloths on the shelves fell at and on my feet. When they finally stopped falling, there was a pile up to my shin of table cloths.  
  
"We better get out of here!" I said. I stepped out of the pile and dropped our table cloth into the cart.  
  
"We still need place mats!" Keiko pointed out.  
  
Aw, crap! Come on!"  
  
We turned down an isle and lucky us, it was place mats.  
  
"Get gold. There's more green and red in the centerpice and table cloth." I said, pointing to a package of gold palcemats.  
  
We grabbed two packages because they came in packs of four.  
  
"Will that be all?" the cashier asked when we got to the counter.  
  
"Yes." Keiko answered.  
  
I glanced behind us to see if anyone was looking at us. No one was so I flet pretty lucky. Keiko paid the cashier and we got out of there as fast as we could.  
  
Another fun memory. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there ya go! Hope it was good!  
  
Please review and tell me if you like it or not! I am only going to continue this story if enough people tell me they like it, b/c if they don't then there is no point to continue!  
  
Lobsterblue22 


	2. Preparations

A Happy Holiday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Oh! Man, I love Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then I still hope you have had a great holiday season! (I know its passes Christmas, but I started typing this on Christmas day and didn't finish!)  
  
Here is chapter two! Wow! I normally procrastinate and take forever to update but I had many ideas floating around in my head for this chapter! I don't really have a lot to babble about today. I think this is it! Oh, I do have to thank my wonderful reviewers, so if you want to read them, go ahead. If not, go straight to the story! Thanks!  
  
**Btw, the gang is, I'd say, around 19 or 20 years old. I'm not really sure if some of them *coughKURAMAcough* are out of character sometimes but if they are, please tell me so I can make sure not to overdo it! Thanks a ton!  
  
Meiko M- I can always count on you to review and me feel special! Do you really think this could be better than 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'? Wow! Although I'm sure this is going to be very long. maybe only like four chapters or so. Oh, well! It was a wonderful compliment! Thank you so much!  
  
Shygurl- sorry to disappoint you but I am positive that this is going to go on after Christmas! I should have posted it earlier, because I was thinking about it a week before Christmas, but I didn't! lol! Well, anyways, I'm glad that you like my story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Christmas Eve)  
  
"How many cups of flour do we need?" Botan asked, struggling with the bag of flour in the cupboard above her head.  
  
Keiko turned to their guiding light, their cooking savior, the cookbook.  
  
"It says '2 cups white flour'", she read from the book.  
  
"What other kind of flour is there besides white?" Botan asked.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
Botan went back to getting the flour out of the cupboard when the doorbell rang, unexpectedly. Keiko looked at Botan. Botan shrugged. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Coming!" Keiko shouted as she hurried to the door.  
  
Opening the door she was surprised to see Yukina, Hiei and Kurama standing there.  
  
"Oh! Hello! I wasn't expecting you till 5!" she moved out of the way to let them in.  
  
"Well, I was dropping off some gifts at Genkai's and Yukina wanted to come and see if she could help you guys. So, I drove her here. Hiei just happened to be visiting Genkai too." Kurama explained, peeling off his black gloves.  
  
"Are you guys baking yet?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Well, not really! We are kind of getting things togeth...." she was cut off by a surprised yelp from the kitchen and a quiet thud.  
  
"Botan!?"  
  
They all headed to the kitchen. When Keiko got there and saw what had happened she started laughing and ran to grab her camera.  
  
Botan had somehow managed to dump most of the bag of flour on herself, leaving the rest for the floor. (seems familiar in way! ;) lol!)  
  
Kurama instantly went forward to help the deity. Yukina giggled to herself, while Hiei laughed openly. Yukina pulled Hiei away from the site, knowing that laughing at her friend was rude.  
  
"Need a hand?" Kurama asked, offering her his.  
  
"I need something more along the lines of a broom and dustpan!" Botan said looking down at herself, laughing.  
  
"You are probably one of the few people on this earth who could do something like this!" Kurama teased with a smile on his face.  
  
Botan huffed, "Kurama! I thought you were a gentleman!"  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, wait you have something on your nose." He reached forward and brushed at her face. She smiled and pushed his hand away.  
  
"You are so mean!" and with that she grabbed a small handful of flour and rubbed it in his face. "Take this!"  
  
She grabbed another fist full of flour and let it fall on the top of his head.  
  
That's the sight Keiko was greeted with when she returned with her trusty camera. Botan, covered head to toe in flour, laughing with Kurama, now sporting a small amount of flour on him. She smiled to herself at the cute sight and focused in with her camera.  
  
When she snapped the picture, both Botan and Kurama looked at her.  
  
"That'll be a keeper!" Keiko announced.  
  
"We should probably clean up, huh?" Botan said. A large smile was still plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh, and look at your clothes!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
Botan winced remembering that she was wearing the plum colored turtleneck she had just bought yesterday. Now, it was covered in flour.  
  
"And you just had to get Kurama's nice clothes dirty too, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you just had to get me looking almost as messy as you!" Kurama accused, enjoying his teasing of Botan.  
  
Botan playfully narrowed her eyes at Kurama, then turned to Keiko.  
  
"Don't worry, MOM. I'll clean the whole mess up and if Kurama can't handle cleaning his own clothes, I'll be glad to help."  
  
"So, wait. SHE is gonna help cook dinner, when she can't even handle a bag of flour? I'm not sure I want to eat here anymore." Hiei said, appearing in the doorway with Yukina behind him.  
  
"Oh! Hiei! That was just plain mean! Apologize!" Yukina demanded.  
  
"You should listen to your sister Hiei."  
  
"Shove it, Fox. Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
It had been a while since he had told Yukina that truth, that he was her brother. She wasn't mad at him, like he thought she would be. She was surprised, of course, but she was mostly happy to have finally found her brother. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was pissed. Pissed that Hiei had kept that from Yukina, and him, for so long, and that he had caused her so much pain. The rest of that night wasn't too pretty, especially for Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, I should leave you ladies to your cooking. Oh, and Keiko, don't let Botan use and electrical appliances. She might blow up the house or something." Kurama added with a wink.  
  
Botan stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Him and Hiei were about to leave when Kurama remembered his gloves were on the counter. He went to get them.  
  
"Hey, Botan, would you mind tossing me my gloves so I don't have to step in that mountain of flour?" he kept a straight face, waiting for a reaction. And he got one.  
  
She grabbed his gloves and threw them at him. They hit him in the forehead, and fell to the floor.  
  
"Now, was that necessary? I just asked a simple favor!"  
  
"You sly fox, you deserved it." A wide smile covered her face, along with the flour.  
  
She looks so adorable like that, he thought.  
  
"Seeya tonight. I hope you can get that flour out of your hair."  
  
He turned a walked away before she could find something else to toss at him.  
  
Keiko and Yukina had been watching from the hall. They walked into the kitchen, knowing smiles on their faces. They heard a car door shut form outside, and saw Botan's smile, still on her face.  
  
"Kurama's a good guy." Keiko mentioned, grabbing a washcloth. She glanced a Yukina, shared a look, then they both nodded.  
  
"He's really nice, offered to give me a ride here before I even had a chance to ask." Yukina said.  
  
"Yeah, not to mention he's really hot!"  
  
"Keiko!" Botan said, surprised by her friend. "I know what you're doing, though I don't know why." Botan stated.  
  
"You two look so cute together! And you know you can't say that you don't have fun around him! You're still smiling!"  
  
"And it seems to me that Kurama might even like you."  
  
"You don't know that for sure Yukina."  
  
"So, take a chance. I did with Yusuke!"  
  
"And look where it got you." Botan teased.  
  
"He's the best thing that ever happened to me." Keiko said, her eyes going soft. "He makes me laugh, even when I'm in a horrible mood, he can make me smile."  
  
"Same with Kuwabara." Yukina admitted, blushing slightly. "He's so nice, how he says all those sweet things to me."  
  
"You two are so lucky."  
  
"You and Kurama are the only two who haven't hooked up with anybody, so it makes sense that you two like each other."  
  
"I don't know if he likes me Keiko. He might just want to be friends."  
  
"Well, the way he was teasing you says otherwise." Yukina said.  
  
"Let's not talk about this now. I need to clean this mess, then we need to cook."~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about, Fox?" Hiei asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I am talking about. You might as well have asked the deity to marry you in there."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"I'm just saying. It was pretty obvious you were flirting with her. I mean, even I could tell."  
  
"I can't help it. She always in such a good mood, it's infectious."  
  
"Yeah, like a virus. A deadly, horrible virus. That kills."  
  
"Hiei, why do you do that? Make everything seem so terrible?"  
  
"That's just how I am. I thought you would have realized that by now."  
  
"You don't act like that around Kira." Kurama pointed out.  
  
Hiei stayed silent.  
  
"Got ya there don't I?"  
  
"She's, different. I don't know what it is."  
  
"Could it be, dare I say it? Love?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"What did you buy her for Christmas?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Whatever. Did you find something for Kuwabara?"  
  
"Did you find something for Botan?" Hiei shot back.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did! And I think that she will love it."  
  
"She's not going to know that its from you."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I just want to see her face when she opens it."  
  
"Yeah, I got that moron something."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kuwabara! Come on! I need to get this one thing really quick before we go do your stupid thing!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
He was standing outside the same jewelry store that Keiko and Botan were at. He had talked to Botan about what to get Keiko and she had told him about this place. He only hoped he would be able to find the right thing.  
  
"Damn, Urameshi! Calm down! It's not my fault you walk so fast!"  
  
"I'm in a hurry, this place closes soon."  
  
"Why are we in a jewelry store?"  
  
"Gee, I wonder."  
  
"Oh! It's for Keiko! Isn't it!?"  
  
"Good job, Einstein."  
  
"Excuse me, sir! I need help over here!" Yusuke said to the clerk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ya see that set right there, in the window? I would like to buy that."  
  
"Ahh, fabulous choice! Do you know how you will be paying?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it covered."  
  
"Ok, then let me box these up for you!"  
  
"Those are probably gonna cost a lot." Kuwabara warned.  
  
"Yeah I know. But only the best Keiko." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go chapter 2! I am gonna need to update soon, seeing since the next chapter takes place right after this, it's the party chapter, so sit tight! It was supposed to be in this chapter, but I decided to split them up. I don't know why! Lol! Well hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Lobsterblue22 


End file.
